monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of a Monster Hunter I: Child's Play
'Lucy, come on!' Will shouted as he ran through the wilderness. Will had long, dark hair that reached his shoulders, dark eyes that looked nearly black, and tan skin with a small amount of black freckles on his face. He wasn't the best looking guy in the world, but Lucy liked him. She had known him for 5 years now. They were nine, cheerful, playful, and happy. Lucy, however, was different, with long brown hair passing her shoulders, pretty blue eyes and a perfect face. 'Im coming, Im coming,' Lucy replied, quickly running after him. They often played here, together with no one else. They were happy together, but not yet boyfriend and gilfriend, although the others suggested it. They ran through the forest, chasing kelbi, harvesting herbs and shrooms, cooking meat they bought from their house. It was a happy life. They soon came across an old cabin. Rumor had it an old man lived there and trained rookie hunters.But they quickly left the place for fear of being shouted at. They wandered deeper into the woods, but they were losing their way. 'Do you know where we are?' Lucy asked. 'Um, no,' Will said, worried. It was getting dark; they had been wandering through the wilderness for what seemed like hours. It was nearly nightfall, and one could wonder what lived in the dark, gloomy hazardous forest. 'Will, I-I-Im scared,' said Lucy quietly as they tiptoed though the forest. Will was quick to reasure her, telling her they would be home soon, although he was not certain. Out of nowhere, two bright red, angry eyes appeared. Then a screech. 'A Nargacuga! Lucy, run!' shouted William as he plugged his ears from the piercing sound of its scream. They were sprinting, faster than they known they could, William ahead of Lucy, their legs carrying them, panting. Then suddenly, it grabbed Lucy and took her back. She screamed. 'Lucy! No!' he shouted. But there was no time, soon it would be finished with her and come after him. So he ran. In the distance he saw smoke - no, a fire. He ran towards it, wondering if he would be of any help to them. But he soon realized it was his own vilage. He ran towards the wooden door, trying to pry it open. It wouldnt budge. A man was suddenly flung through the door past him, and what seemed about 10 meters behind him. Will ran to him, before noticing its his father. 'Father,' he said, crying, 'who did this?' 'A beast...' he replied. There was a massive splinter going through his whole body at least 3 meters long. 'I promice you and my people, to slay this beast, and avenge my family!' he told him. And he died. In Williams arms his father lay, dead. He gave his father a proper burial, in the Woods, dug a deep hole and used the splinter that once ran through him, as a mark of his grave he carved into it: HERE LIES JHON , MY FATHER, A WONDERFUL MAN. Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 07:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions